Monkeys and Apes Are Allies of Wild Canines
This title came from the ideas I got after researching animated apes, plus looking at Disney's long list of apes and monkeys shown on TV This creative Fan Fiction will have Terk and Johnny as the main characters even though Johnny's in the Sing film, but this will also have several monkeys and apes who are stuffed as well as spirit monkey / spirit ape from Disney. Plus that I've seen the species list of baboons and I know wild canines' whole family well enough to really put the two big groups together as friends and allies who don't fear each other at all. My fan fiction of the apes and monkeys will have some realistic wild scenes but other scenes will depend on appearance and original video roles. However the wild canine scenes in this tale will either do with original character or their true science facts. But this will have more than 36 videos getting mixed into a crossover my new friendship with Tyrel has really increased my imagination of monkeys apes quite quick, and I've always been a fantasy fan so even if it's spirits cooperating the story won't be that hard to write. It's Wild Canines and Lions I can really learn from the fiction stories of, they're able to inspire me. Fable Legend Mythology Folklore Fantasy Science Fiction Historic Fiction Pure Fiction of wildllife Zodiac tales Totem Stories Episode characters Prehistoric related scenes Worthy book characters fiction and non-fiction too Main Animals Rhesus monkey Snow monkey Baboons Mandrills Orangutang Chimpanzees Gorillas Winged Monkeys Spirit Monkey Spirit Ape Gray Wolf Golden Jackal / golden wolf Black-backed Jackal Red Fox Fennec Fox Corsac Fox Bat-eared Fox Bengal Fox Tibetan Fox Ruppell's Fox Blandford's Fox Pale Fox Winged Fox (Asia got confused with fruit( bats and foxes and this mythical creature was created ) Kitzune ( a nin tailed fox ) Fairy Fox ( it's common to find cute tiny foxes with butterfly wings in art of the fairyland kingdom ) Spirit Fox ( Zuzo in Elena of Avalor, plus some ancient mythology fox characters ) Cu Sith ( Celtic fairy canine ) Winged Wolf ( imagination of shooting stars ) Spirit Wolves ( from several cultures, including Aniu's spirit in Balto's sequel ) Darwin's Fox ( in South America but Astuto is in still in the Lion Guard TV series ) perfect for Rio's monkeys African Wild Dog Raccoon Dog ( one of Asia's unique looking canine species that hibernates ) Dhole Ethiopian Wolf Lions, Natural Griffin (head and wings of an eagle , body, tail and hind legs of a lion ) Simurgh ( head of a dog claws of a lion ) perfect for a Griffin's most trusted ally Gajasimha ( head of an elephant body of a lion ) Merlion (part lion part fish ) Winged Lion ( Greek, Roman, and Italian myths ) Sphinx ( head of a human, body of a lion ) Chimera (lion, goat and snake hybrid ) Gwazi ( head of a tiger body of a lion ) Manticore (this lion hybrid creature has a scorpion's sting on its tail ) A Lion with a single horn ( Japan's ancient way to check guilt with a statue ) Jaquins in Elena Of Avalor TV series ( they'd be awesome pals for anything else that flies around ) Spirits from ancient tales and video I'll use the names of Anubis (Egyptian, jackal not wolf ) Mangani ( disney ) Bobo ( disney ) Sionna ( Celtic ) Inari ( Japanese ) Ninhursag ( Sumerian ) Vulpecula ( the constellation ) Lupus ( the constellation ) Fenris, skoll, Hati, Geri, Freki ( Nordic ) Leo ( Greek myths and constellation ) Leto (Greek ) Beezar ( a book spirit ) Skaarsgard ( a book spirit ) Medeina ( Lithuanian ) Zuzo in Elena of Avalor Aniu ( Balto's mom in spirit form ) Northernlights, to several culture these lights are the spirits coming back down to earth plus the fox's light & wolves Category:Blog psts Category:Crossover Category:Gorilla Category:Monkeys Category:Lions Category:Wolves Category:Foxes Category:Ancient Tales Category:Fanon Stories